Coffeshop: White Moca and Brownies
by SavvyBerry
Summary: It's a dark, stormy, and boring as hell night for Yamato and Tai at their minimum wage jobe at Starbucks. So what happens when a little redheaded drops in from the storm and is crying? Sorato, Oneshot, Yamato‘s POV


Rated T+ for cussing. Okay important: This is just a silly, cute one-shot or a practice story of you perfer. It only took me an hour to write it. I've been dead so long with writing I'm really rusty. I love the idea of a coffeeshop romance between these two. I'll play with it and see where it goes. I had alot of fun pretending to be a guy, it's a challenge but relaly fun in the end. And yes, guys do act this gay. Trust me I know. So review and tell me what you think and I'd **really** love you if you'd critique this to help me improve! So enjoy my un-BETA'd Coffeeshop Kindness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Starbucks. I do own Sakura High though.

* * *

I'm Ishida Yamato or Matt of you're lazy. I work in a Starbucks Coffeeshop in the Shibuya district with my roomie - and my best friend since god knows when- Yagami Taichi or Tai. No we are not gay, we just need the money and this was the least-effort-needed and highest paying job we could find. We're both seniors students at Sakura High, and that basically means we're broke as hell. (Because by the time you¡®re a senior the parents start to believe you need to earn your own spending money.) We make a measly 600 yen an hour, 4 P.M. - 9 P.M.

"Yaaaaaaamaaaatooooo... is it time to goooo?", I heard Taichi whine from behind the counter. "Plus so far I've been able to stand 27 medium coffee cups on my head and I think that's my limit."

It was freaking pouring outside, and I mean pouring. It was so bad it looked around ten at night already and you probably couldn't see 30 centimeters in front of your face. Who was going to come on a day like this?

"Nada, It's only 5, we have four hours left. So? See if you can get 28.", I drawled back, sprawled across some sofa over to his right. "I'm bored out of my mind too but we gotta deal. Don¡¯t you want that new queer DS game?"

"It ain't gay pretty boy! It's Jump Stars! THE fighting game of the decade with all the stars from Jump Manga! Death Note, Bleach, D. Gray Man, Naruto, One Piece, Shaman King, and a whole bunch of other crap I don't bother to read! It's a violent pixilated heaven!" Tai screamed enthusiastically. I love this guy to death, but sometimes I really do wonder when he's gonna grow up.

But whatever.

"I like pie."

He flipped me off.

"Sorry, just don't be so sensitive. Are you a girl?" I laughed, then rolled over onto my stomach, and smushed my face into the Febreze scented suede couch. I let out a breath which ended up sounding something like a fart. The small fight killed about 6 minutes, this shift was never going to end"

"BONZAI!!!"

Tai freaking slammed himself into my backside elbow first! A sharp pain shot down my spine and my face twisted up as I clawed the cushion of the sofa.

I yelled out lout too.

I arched my neck just enough to see Tai stitting on my back, head tilted and grinning stupidly at me.

I winced and grimaced. My back stung freaking bad damn it!

"What the fuck was that for?!! Any lower and you would have freaking got my crotch!! What the hell are you?!! Freaking gay?!! Are you trying to kill me and then molest my goddamned corpse?!"

Tai patted my blonde hair suggestively and shrugged causally, "I can't help you're so damn sexy, pretty boy."

By this time my feeling in my spine was slowly creeping back, "Get off me."

"Don't be so sensitive!" Tai mocked, he stood and straightened out his green apron with that weird looking lady on it. He held out a hand. I cocked and eyebrow, he looked like a crossdresser.

Tai ordered, "Get up."

I was too lazy.

"No. It hurts."

"Just come on."

"Give me a back rub first."

"_Nasty_! And you said I was gay!" Tai wrkinkled his face together and stuck his tounge out with disgust.

I knitted my eyebrows together and put on my most pathetic face. You know, the kind people use to get out of missing homework? "God, please? My back hurts like hell. No joke. It's just..." I sucked in a sharp gasp and whined softly, "...ow..."

"Faker, you don't bitch and moan about pain like that." Taichi punched me in the shoulder and plopped right back on me.

Guess it's true about your friends know more about you than you do.

I winced again, _damn_ he was heavy. What does this kid eat?! He looks so skinny!

"Hey Matt?"

I flipped my head over, my neck was starting to burn.

"What?" I growled.

"What if we acted gay and made out? Do you think that bring any girls in?"

I sighed, what was it with this kid and gayness?, "One, yes it might bring girls in. Two, no we will not make out. Three, we look like a gay couple already"

That when Little Miss Redhead came in.

I was embarrassed as hell when she did. What must of she thought when she saw me laying stomach down and Tai sitting on me?  
No matter what, Tai and I jumped up (and I kind of hobbled holding my back) to the counter. Little Miss Redhead was in a green high school uniform soaked to the bone and raindrops sliding down her face. When she came closer to the counter to order I saw that she was actually crying. Just what kind of day did she have?

But Tai noticed first, he asked softly, "Shitty day huh?"

She looked up with dark red-brown eyes and put on a fake smile even a toddler could have seen through and shook her head "no".

Denial.

She looked at the menu overhead and I could tell she had no hell idea what she was doing.

"If I may recommend something," I spoke softly, no need to scare off our first costomer of the day. "A white chocolate mocha vente. It's my favorate."

Now please, I wasn't trying to hit with the girl. It wasn't like when she walked through the door I saw an angel's face with light surrounding her. I didn't even think about whether if was cute or not, or if she was single! I just saw some poor girl that needed a good Samaritan.

Her smile was a bit surer, "Okay, sounds great."

Tai grinned stupidly again and gave her a salute. Then somehow tripped over his own two feet (most probably on his shoelaces) and fell to the ground face first.

Little Miss Redhead laughed. Who could blame her? When Tachi's making an ass of himself (which is all the time) it's kind of hard not to.

As Tai when getting the coffee and putting extra whipped cream on it, I went over to the pastries and grabbed two brownies. My little brother Tekeru, T.K. told me that girls love those things when they're depressed. He probably got that form Hikari, Kari Tai'ss little sis. T.K. and Hikari were as close as twins.

We but everything in a little baggie and handed it to her.

"How much?", she asked. She had stopped crying, and her vioce wan't breaking anymore.

Tai looked at me and I nodded back in approval. This girl needed it on such a shitty day.

"No charge. We gotcha covered.", Tai laughed.

"Are you serious? You guys even gave me two brownies!" Her dark red-brown eyes grew wide and serious.

"As serious as you are having a shitty day." I nodded. " Don't deny it! It looks like you could got to bed and not crawl out for a couple of years."

She smiled and looked down at the paper bag in her hands. She her voice was barely over a tiny squeak, "Thanks a bunch..." Little Miss Readhead looked up and scanned out nametags. "Er... Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato."

Tai gave her a thumbs up, and I rolled my eyes at him. Jesus Christ, how lame...

Little Miss Readhead giggled and walked back outside into the rain again.

Taichi and I spent the rest of the evening weirded out by the fuzzy feeling inside us and acting gay. Namely acting out "Romeo and Juliet" on the little stage in the store for performances. (I did get my backrub.) And the next day at work, when got there Hisano, a girl who works the shift before us said a little readhead left a note and a box.

It turned out the the note was a thank you note. It didn't explain why Little Miss Redhead had a bad day, but it did show a heartfelt thank you and that small act of kindness Tai and I gave really did brighten up her day. It was signed Takenouchi, Sora. In the box were white chocolate chip cookies. I swear I have never tasted anything better.

* * *

Like I said before, a sweet fun one-shot. Review please? I love them all!


End file.
